Marry that girl
by The Alkaeni
Summary: Musa era lo más importante para mí y así sería siempre.


Vals a la luz de la luna.

« Antes de que ella duerma  
Ella baila el vals de la luz de la luna  
Ella recorre el cielo  
De lado a lado  
Ella abraza la marea creciente. »

Me encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del lujoso consultorio de Helia, las manos me sudaban y yo marcaba un ritmo nervioso con el pie, sentía comezón en la nuca y mi antebrazo ardía. Aunque me llevaba muy bien con Helia, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer haría que el chico intentara asesinarme, pues estaba a punto de hacer lo que los demás catalogaban como suicidio. La recepcionista me llamó y me dijo que mi amigo me esperaba en su oficina.

Al cabo de dos horas y media de tortura psicológica y amenazas de muerte, salí; sorprendentemente sin rasguño alguno. Tal vez Helia era la paciencia y la madurez andante; pero cuando tenía que ver con su familia, se convertía en el peor enemigo que una persona pudiese tener; te hacía ser miserable y lamentar cada segundo de tu triste vida. Había veces en las que los Knightly eran atemorizantes. Apenas puse un pie fuera del despacho de Helia, llamé a su esposa, Flora, para que me diera una breve terapia para sobrellevar el trauma que Helia me había provocado y para contarle mis planes, pues necesitaba que ella me ayudara.

Tomé un largo respiro y fui al centro comercial, había muchas cosas que tenía que coordinar y si bien Helia ya me había dado su aprobación y junto con su esposa me habían ofrecido apoyo, había muchas cosas que todavía debía terminar para poder llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente.

Hice un par de llamadas más y estaba haciendo los ejercicios de relajación que Helia y Timmy me habían enseñado para sobrellevar una ida de _shopping_. Entré a la inmensa tienda y Stella, una de mis amigas y adicta a las compras me esperaba sentada en una de las bancas, la rubia estaba tomando café mientras estaba entretenida en el celular. Después de reprocharme por quince minutos sobre mi evidente retraso, me arrastró por todas las tiendas del centro comercial e hizo que me probara todos los trajes que ella me daba hasta que encontró uno que le pareció adecuado. Después de haber conseguido el traje, me arrastró por todas las tiendas para encontrar un par de zapatos que coordinaran con el traje.

Así se pasó poco más de un mes. Estaba demasiado estresado entre el trabajo y preparativos, todo se me estaba juntando y me sentía asfixiado. Pero estaba seguro que pronto el tortuoso estrés al que me había sometido voluntariamente se iría… o me hundiría. Los días avanzaron rápido, y consigo el día que tanto había esperado y planeado. Los nervios se hacían notorios en mis manos pues estaban heladas, esperaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado. Deseaba que cada detalle meticulosamente cuidado saliese al pie de la letra.

Estaba en la planta, asegurándome que todo fuera bien. Miré el reloj; las cinco y cuarto. Me quité el casco y fui hacia mi oficina para irme. Si bien mi turno terminaba a las seis, había pedido permiso para salir una hora antes. Tenía una cita muy importante a las siete y el lugar de la cita estaba a una hora de mi casa, así que tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarme. Llegué a mi casa y después de una relajante y rápida ducha, me arreglé. Cuando vi el resultado, estaba realmente impactado; sabía que Stella tenía un excelente gusto, pero jamás me imaginé que el mismo hiciese milagros. Debo admitir que me veía realmente bien con el traje que ella había elegido para mí. Sonreí y peiné mi cabello en una colita de caballo. Quería quedar bien con mi cita.

Salí de mi casa y conduje hasta las afueras de la ciudad, había alquilado una casa junto al mar, no pasé a recoger a mi cita, porque todavía debía arreglar un par de cosas antes de que ella llegara. Había contratado a un chofer para que la trajera. Comencé a preparar el lugar, añadiendo pétalos de rosa en el suelo, encendiendo velas, dejando el lugar a media luz; me aseguraba de que la música estuviese con el volumen adecuado y fuese lo suficientemente relajante para la velada que tenía preparada.  
La hora llegó y la puerta se abrió, estaba mirando a través de la ventana mientras sostenía una copa de vino; buscaba en mi interior la expresión adecuada para la ocasión. Ella se acercó lentamente a mí, pasos vacilantes, y expectantes. Apenas llegó a mi lado, posó una de sus delicadas manos en mi hombro. Le ofrecí la copa de vino y ella la tomó para acercarla a sus labios y darle un sorbo. Sonreí, atraje a la bella pelinegra frente a mí y le robé un beso que ella me correspondió.

La invité a tomar asiento, sabía que debía estar hambrienta y por más que lo intentara jamás le diría que no a la pasta que yo preparaba para ella. De mi grupo de amigos, yo era quien mejor cocinaba seguido de Flora, la morena tenía un toque fantástico que me hacía envidiarla. Serví la cena y comimos rodeados de flores y música. Ella estaba encantada con el ambiente que había creado y yo me sentía halagado por ser quien la hacía sentirse especial.

Cuando terminamos la cena, la invité a bailar. Yo era un pésimo bailarín, pero sabía que a ella le gustaba hacerlo, así que pensé cumplirle el capricho.

Con forme avanzaban las horas, sabía que ya no podía retrasar ni un segundo más mi plan; así que mientras caminábamos por la orilla del mar, con la luna iluminándonos y con la cálida brisa soplando gentilmente, me arrodillé ante ella y dije:

-Musa Knightly, mentiría si te dijese que desde el primer momento en el que te vi, supe que eras para mí; mentiría si te dijese que sin ti me muero, también mentiría si te dijese que quiero atarte a mí.-Musa me miró con cierta rabia en los ojos, así que decidí continuar.- Lo cierto es que ahora, después de muchísimos altibajos sé que eres para mí. No moriría si te vas de mi lado, pero tampoco me sería fácil vivir feliz; siempre existiría un vacío en mi interior que no me dejaría en paz. No, no quiero atarte a mí; quiero que estés junto a mí, hoy y siempre y en cada segundo de nuestras vidas y hasta la otra vida si es posible. Te amo y si ahora estoy aquí, arrodillado frente a ti es porque necesito hacerte una pregunta: Musa Knightly, ¿serías mi esposa?

Cuando dije esa última frase, mi querida Musa se llevó una mano a la boca y con lágrimas en los ojos asintió. Deslicé el anillo por su dedo anular y me levanté rápidamente para atrapar sus labios con los míos. Con ese gesto, todo el estrés que había acumulado por meses se había disipado casi mágicamente y eso me hacía feliz.

Ese fin de semana, Stella había ofrecido una gran fiesta en honor Musa y a mí. Mientras mi prometida presumía su anillo a las chicas, Helia me miraba con cierto recelo, recordándome que debía cuidar y proteger a su hermanita con mi alma si fuera necesario; pero yo sabía que lo haría. Musa era lo más importante para mí y así sería siempre.

-FIN-


End file.
